This contract provides support for the International Cancer Research Technology Transfer (ICRETT) Fellowship Program, administered by the International Union Against Cancer (UICC). Additional support for this program comes from agencies in fourteen other countries. The ICRETT Program was established to promote the direct and rapid transfer of information about new or improved technology or methodology between two or more investigators working in critical areas of basic, clinical, or behavioral research related to cancer. The funds (up to $2,500 per award) are designed to permit qualified investigators of any nationality to visit a research center or centers in another country, generally for a period of one month. Exceptions are considered from successful applicants in developing countries for requests for visits up to three months. Applications are considered for the following purposes: * to carry out brief research which will develop, improve or otherwise modify new or specialized technology or methodology of value in the progress of cancer research; * to carry out a study or studies to compare (or to detect causes of discrepancies in) the results of parallel or related research in different countries (which would be impractical without short-term, on-the-spot collaboration between two or more of the investigators concerned); * to demonstrate and discuss new or improved technology and methodology in which the funded person is an acknowledged expert, and which will contribute to cancer-related research.